fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Masters vs. Mask Man, Persona vs. Ray! Episode 4
Masters) ...Airzel... Masked Man) This isn't Airzel, this is The Mask Man! Masters) Okay! Masked Man) Ability Activate! Construct Charge! ( Snakidoid charges into the opponent with a contructing aura of haos energy ) Masters) Ability Activate! Drilling Horn! ( Spout Whaloid drills the opponent with his horn ) ( Snakidoid wraps around Spout Whaloid's horn ) Snakidoid) WAH! WAH! WAH! *Snakidoid wraps tighter around Whaloid's horn* Masters) Ability Activate! Lava Burst! ( Lava comes out of Spout Whaloid's spout ) Snakidoid) OW! OW! OW! It burns! DIZ-DIZ-DIZZY! Masked Man) Ability Activate! Construction Takedown! ( Snakidoid wraps around the opponent's mid-section, hopefully wearing the opponent down ) ( Snakidoid slowly unwraps and moves down to Whaloid's mid-section ) ( Whaloid's drill continues to move as Snakidoid fully wraps around Whaloid ) 5 minutes later... ( Whaloid falls down to his one knee ) Masters) COME ON! TO THE LAVA! ( Whaloid's second knee fails ) ( Whaloid falls to the ground and crawls to the lava ) ( Snakidoid stops breathing ) ( Whaloid suddenly gets up and hops into the lava ) ( Snakidoid turns to his ball form ) Masked Man) Aww well...I lost ( The Masked Man leaves with Snakidoid ) 5 more minutes later... Forest Field activated... Persona) Embery, lets show Ray what flames can do! Embery) Yes, Persona...Lets... Ray) Vamprior, you ready? Vamprior) Ready as ever...Let the darkness hide me! Persona) Ability Activate! Splatting Embers! ( Embery releases flames that double every few seconds ) ( Vamprior jumps into the air ) ( 14 fire balls crash into trees, while two hit Vamprior ) ( Trees start to catch on fire ) Ray) Ability Activate! Energy Sucker! ( Vamprior drains energy from his opponent ) ( Purple strings of energy come from Embery ) Persona) Ability Activate! Burning Release! ( Embery releases heated energy for an attack ) ( Red electricity heads through the purple strings ) Vamprior) AHH! ( The purple strings blow up ) ( Vamprior flies backwards into a tree ) Persona) Ability Activate! Embering Rainbow! ( Embery charges into her opponent with a sparkling aura ) ( Embery charges towards Vamprior ) Ray) Ability Activate! Direct Sucker! ( Vamprior disappears and appears behind the opponent, to drain energy ) ( Vamprior disappears, while Embery crashes, knocking the tree down ) ( Vamprior reappears, grabs Embery, and starts to drain her energy ) [ Meanwhile, in the house ] Jenna) WAHHHHHHHH!!!! Samantha's Mom) ... ( Samantha's Mom holds Jenna out to Samantha ) ( Samantha takes Jenna ) Samantha) ...It's alright, calm down... ( Samantha rocks Jenna ) Jenna) WAHHHHHH! Samantha) ...Ugh...It's feeding time, I guess... [ In the kitchen ] Serenity) Hmm... Masked Man) Hey...I remember you...You're that girl, Wolf's care-taker... Serenity) And you're? ( The Masked Man sits next to Serenity ) Masked Man) Hmm...Who am I...Do you know my real name? [ Meanwhile, back outside ] ( The forest burns brightly ) Vamprior) O_O *Closes eyes* Ray) Vamprior...How do we fight with your eyes closed! Vamprior) I'll tell when a move is coming! Ray) Like now? Vamprior) Like-WHAT! ( A fireball hits Vamprior ) ( Vamprior crashes through burning trees ) ( Vamprior turns to his ball form and returns to Ray's hands ) Masked No More! Episode 5 Grade of Masters vs. Mask Man, Persona vs. Ray? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Masters Category:Masked Man Category:Persona Category:Ray Category:Jenna Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Samantha Category:Serenity Category:Embery Category:Vamprior